


Mage: Chapter 33- Break Out (Part 3)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original work - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 33- Break Out (Part 3)

Chapter 33- Break Out (Part 3)

Part 1- On The Ground Floor 

As the prisoners climbed their way up the facility through to the second floor, complete silence fell over the ground floor and the adjacent arena. The few prisoners remaining on the ground floor quietly prowled around looking for more guards to wrecking their vengeance on. The Anvil laid sprawled out unconscious on the arena floor, surrounded by other bodies. His eyes began to slowly blink open as he regained his consciousness. He raised his hand to his face, covering his eyes from the blinding light shining down onto him.

“What the hell’s going on here?” he growled as he pulled himself up off the ground. 

As he looked around the broken, collapsing facility around him, The Anvil suddenly became aware of a dull heat against his side. He turned to see a small vigorous fire burning in the corner of the arena.

“Oh yeah… I was knocked out.”

The Anvil clenched his fist tightly as gritted his teeth. His attention was suddenly drawn behind him by the sound of someone approaching. He turned around to see a small man in a prison jumpsuit with bandages wrapped around his torso. He clutched a small knife tightly in his hands. The man smiled a cocky grin at The Anvil as he let out a slight cackle.

“Ha… well, look who it is. You probably don’t even remember me,” the man said before pointing down to the bandages. “But you were the one who did this to me. Looks like it’s time for my revenge. I saw your fight against that newbie… you’re not so tuff, so come on, come at me, unless your scared.”

The man continued to smile as he prepared for his long awaited revenge. The Anvil looked down at the man for a moment before quickly shifting his gaze and beginning to walk towards the door.

“Guess I’m gonna have ta search this entire damn place. What a pain,” The Anvil huffed, ignoring the man’s threats.

“Huh? What the hell, don’t ignore me! I will have my vengeance!” yelled the man as he launched himself towards The Anvil.

As the man grew closer to his opponent, he raised his knife into the air. The Anvil quickly turned around and reached out his hand grabbing the man by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks. The man let out a series of high pitched squeaks of fear as he realised how outclassed he was. 

“Now listen here. You’re right I don’t remember ya, and I don’t care what your beef is with me. So if ya want to live through this I suggest you answer this one question!” The Anvil threatened.

The Anvil reached out his other hand, grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up into the air. The unfortunate prisoner could practically feel the unbridled anger and fury exploding out of The Anvil. 

“Where the hell is that bastard Alex!” The Anvil shouted directly into the man’s ear.

The man continued to let out pathetic fearful squeaks as The Anvil’s fury became even more intense, before suddenly disappearing entirely as a loud snap echoed out throughout the arena. The Anvil released his grasp around the man’s neck sending his limp body dropping to the ground. He turned around and walked off towards the exit, not giving a another moment’s thought to his opponent. 

“Shame. Guess I’ll just have to find him myself.”

Part 2 – A New Contestant 

Liz made eye contact with Alex as he turned the corner. Alex shifted his gaze across to Mr Morhan. Charles let out a short low pitched grunt.

“You…” Mr Morhan grunted under his breath before turning to face Thucho. “You know what to do.”

“Yes sir,” Thucho nodded as he approached Alex.

The pair stared each other down as they prepared for battle. Their attention was drawn away from each other as the stomping of loud footsteps began to grow closer and closer. Alex turned around to see The Anvil barreling down the hallway at an unbelievable speed.

“Bastard!” 

The Anvil lunged towards Alex. Without a chance to dodge the oncoming attack, Alex was tackled to the ground and completely immobilised. Liz, Thucho and Mr Morhan looked on, unsure of what to make of what was happening in front of them. 

“Argh… good to see you too,” Alex grunted sarcastically.

“Don’t interfere, this doesn’t concern you,” Thucho commanded The Anvil.

“No, you don’t interfere! Whatever your beef is, I got first dibs. So unless you wanna die I suggest you back off,” The Anvil threatened back. returned the threat

Thucho clenched his fist tightly as he prepared to take on The Anvil. He felt a hand touch him on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mr Morhan standing behind him. 

“That’s enough Mr Thucho,” Mr Morhan instructed. 

Thucho gritted his teeth and clenched his fist even tighter before relaxing his hand. 

“Yes, sir, as you order.”

The Anvil smiled at the group as he stood up.

“Good choice.”

The Anvil grabbed Alex by the leg. He picked Alex up and using all his might, swung him around his head and launched him into the wall. The already damaged wall caved in as Alex slammed into it, sending him flying through into the next room. Without saying a word, The Anvil walked through the hole in the wall and out of sight.

“Well now, that’s sorted. Let's get back to the office,” Mr Thucho said.

“Crap. I need to do something to keep them here while Alex deals with that monster… and fast,” Liz’s mind panicked.

She looked up to Mr Morhan as he turned around and began to walk down the hallway.

“I gotta do something, even if it means breaking my cover.”

Liz swiftly moved towards Mr Morhan, reaching out her arm in an attempt to restrain him. Mr Morhan looked confused at Liz as she came at him with fury burning in her eyes. Liz felt a small prick on the side of her neck. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to see Thucho with his hand outstretched aimed towards her. Liz raised her hand to her neck and pulled out a small pin. She suddenly became incredibly dizzy, unable to maintain her balance as she began to stumble around the room. Her legs quickly gave out under her as her body stopped responding to her commands.

“Wh… what did you do to me?” Liz struggled to push the words through her lips. I like that description!

“Red Fang. It’s a paralysing poison with the useful side effect of making it impossible to use magic,” said Thucho, an evil smile stretching across his face.

“Thucho, what the hell is going on,” Mr Morhan demanded.

“Elizabeth was trying to take you out. She’s been working against us and helping that friend of hers this entire time.” 

Mr Morhan looked away from Thucho and down to Liz. Liz looked back up to Mr Morhan, a mix of panic and anger burning in her eyes. Charles clenched his fist tightly as his frustration and anger threatened to boil over. He began to storm off towards the elevator with loud stomps.

“Bring her to my office, I’ll make her suffer for what she’s done,” Mr Morhan ordered.

Thucho’s smile grew even broader as he knelt over to pick up Liz.

“Certainly, sir.”

Part 3 – Fail Safe 

Liz’s limp body was chucked carelessly onto a chair in Mr Morhan’s office. She continued to struggle, to no avail, against the poison running through her veins.

“You’re not gonna get away with this. Once Alex gets here you guys are through!” Liz said, as menacingly as she could manage.

“You really don’t know when to quit, do you?” replied Thucho.

“It doesn’t matter now… even if Alex can defeat that beast, this place will still be his tomb,” Mr Morhan chimed in.

He looked across the room to Thucho. Thucho returned his gaze with an understanding nod before turning and walking towards the door. Liz felt something ominous as she followed Thucho with her eyes. He turned to face Liz with an evil smile as he reached the door. He began to slowly close the door. He turned to face Liz with an evil smile as he reached the door and slowly began to close it. The deep thud of the closing door filled Liz with inexplicable dread. Liz shifted her eyes to look at Mr Morhan as he turned around in his chair to face his desk. He reached under his desk until his hands met a small button. Immediately as he pressed it the room was filled with a loud blaring siren. Red lights began to flash through the room.

“Attention, self-destruct activated. 20 minutes until self-destruct,” blared out a loud mechanical female voice, repeating every few seconds.

“Self-destruct, what did you just do?” asked Liz.

“It’s our back up plan In case of situations just like this. I’d hoped I would never have to use it,” Mr Morhan replied.

“Are you crazy? If this place blows up it’ll take you out with it.”

“This room will be protected from the blast, as long as it stays completely sealed,” Mr Morhan said, before letting out a slight ominous grin. “Don’t worry… you’ll be safe in here as well. After all, we’ll need new contestants when we rebuild this place.”

Liz’s eyes filled with panic as she realised the gravity of her situation.

Part 4 – Rematch

Alex slammed against the back wall, falling limply against it, a long pained groan escaping his lips. He looked up to the hole in the wall that he had just broken through as The Anvil stepped his way through into the room.

“Haha. That looked like it hurt. If ya wanna try and beg for mercy I wouldn’t mind, not that it’s gonna do much,” The Anvil taunted.

Alex began to pull his aching body up off the ground as The Anvil reached his position. Alex cocked his fist back before slowly launching it towards his opponent. The Anvil easily grabbed Alex fist, stopping it in its tracks.

“Ya serious?... That was pathetic.”

The Anvil knelt down and grabbed Alex. He stood back up, lifting Alex limp body up over his head, preparing to once again launch him through the wall.

“You’re gonna have ta try harder than that.”

Alex let out a cocky smile as his blade began to apparat in his hand. He swiftly stabbed the blade down lodging it deep in the Anvils right arm. The Anvil let out a loud agonised scream of pain as he dropped Alex to the ground. Alex quickly stood back up and dashed to the other side of the room. The Anvil continued to scream as he pulled out the blade from his arm and threw it across the room. He turned to face Alex.

“You bastard!” he yelled as he raised his foot off the ground.

The Anvil slammed his foot back down to the ground. Alex was sent off balance as the ground began to shake around him. He looked up to see a large chunk of the roof fall off. Without the chance to dodge, the concrete from the roof crashed down onto Alex completely immobilising him. The Anvil walked menacingly towards Alex’s limp body, knelt down and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

“Looks like this is the end for ya, punk.”

Alex mind began to panic as he struggled against The Anvil’s grip around him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Thank you for reading chapter 33 of Mage. if you would wouldnt mind please consider giving it a like and leaving a comment on what you like and what you dont. if youd like to stay up to date with all updates please consider following me on my tumblr at https://50funny.tumblr.com/. Im going to be going away on holiday for a few weeks so if uploads get a bit off scedual thats why so until next time have a good one.


End file.
